


Bless You

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [3]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Quintuple Drabble, Sickfic, Silly, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Whilst both dealing with colds, Debbie and Negatus bicker and complain as they head off for a mission.





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+on+Tumblr).



Being a good guy is much harder than it looks. Honestly, the whole concept of redemption is a pain in the backside. But there’s no point turning back now.

These are the thoughts that run through Negatus’ head every morning, and they never seem to leave him. Ever since his experiences with Cuddly Dick and the entire Thanktival palaver, Negatus has been on a very slow, irritating path to being a good guy. And some parts are easier, like not being hated by everyone and not getting looked down on by far more successful Overlords.

But other parts are so flipping painful. Like going on all these damn missions.

And the missions are annoying enough at the best of times. But when he has a cold and feels awful, part of him just wants to go back to villainy.

“Oh, stop whining,” Debbie says, and Negatus jumps.

“Wait, I thought that was my internal monologue,” he says, sniffing.

“No, you were definitely talking just then. Going on about how being good is hard work.” Debbie smiles, her tired eyes, running nose and chapped lips taking away from her expression. “Being good is hard. Doing missions whilst ill is hard. It’s all part of the job.”

He sniffs again, and Debbie sighs. Taking the hint, Negatus blows his nose, stuffing the tissue into his pocket. He shivers, wrapping his arms around himself.

Still, at least he isn’t the only ill one. Debbie also has a cold, and looked hilariously grumpy when the Elders summoned her (but, unlike Negatus, she managed to not swear at them). And it helps a little to know he isn’t the only one feeling crappy.

“Are they incapable of doing these missions themselves?” Negatus mutters, sniffing.

“Definitely,” Debbie says, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve been doing this for, what, three years now? And the Elders have never, ever gone on a mission themselves. They always give me their tasks. Well, and you now.”

“And me,” he says, and his nose tickles. Negatus gasps and sneezes so loud birds fly away, a tissue clamped over his mouth.

“Bless you,” Debbie says.

“Thanks,” he mutters, wiping his nose. “Ugh, I feel awful.”

“So do I. But the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home.”

“How do you have so much patience with the Elders, Madd— I mean, Debbie?”

She glances at him. “I have kids, remember? And everyone in Yonderland happens to act just like them.”

Realising he was included in that generalisation, Negatus scowls. But before he has a chance to complain, Debbie sneezes.

“Bless you,” he says.

Debbie groans, blowing her nose and then coughing roughly. “Thanks.”

“So… what even is this mission again?” Negatus says, and Debbie sighs heavily.

“Seriously?!”

Negatus smirks, barely suppressing a cough. “Seriously.”

She shrugs. “I don’t blame you for forgetting, I suppose. It’s about a strike.”

“Oh, a strike. Do they happen a lot in your world too?”

His nose prickles, and Negatus sneezes again.

“Bless you.”

“Flipping hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
